


Hit me! - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Scott and Isaac get into an argument and Isaac asks Scott to do the unthinkable. Overhearing their argument Y/N, the Pack mom steps in.





	Hit me! - Pack Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Not a request. I've just had this idea in my head for the last few days and just had to get it out.

For once the town of Beacon Hills had been quiet and so was the Hale loft. Derek was upstairs in his office finishing off some paperwork. His mate, Y/N had gone out to the grocery store to pick up a few items for the boys. Y/N and Derek had adopted Isaac after the kanima had killed his biological dad which meant he was left with no one. Scott was one of Isaac's good friends. It was as if the small tanned boy had taken him under his wing. Tonight, Scott was staying over so Y/N thought they would enjoy a few snacks during a movie and something different for dinner. Derek had picked up Scott and Isaac from school for the sleepover as Melissa was working the late shift and would be by tomorrow evening to pick Scott up. 

"I'm going to be up in my office for a little while. I've put some snacks out for you boys so play nice or watch a movie until mommy gets back. If you need anything or there's an  emergency just call me ok?" Derek told them. The young boys nodded at the older alpha as he turned on the TV and Spongebob was playing. Derek gave the remote to Isaac to Isaac and headed up the stairs back to his office. 

"You've haven't been speaking to me, properly Scott. You're mad at me" Isaac began looking over at the tanned boy who's eyes were locked on the TV screen.   
"No I'm not Isaac. Just watch the cartoons." Scott simply replied.   
"Yes you are. This is about Allison!" Isaac shouted.   
"Shut up, Isaac!" Scott snapped.   
"Boys, keep it down!" Derek bellowed from the top of the stairs.   
"I know you like her and you're mad at me because I kissed her!" Isaac shouted back.   
"Yeah I am mad at you, Isaac so shut up!" Scott retorted turning away from the curly haired boy.   
"Then why don't you do something about it!" Isaac had yelled, his voice shaking as tears ran down his cheeks.   
"Isaac..." Scott sighed.  
"Hit me." Isaac simply asked with more tears running down his cheeks.   
"What? No I'm not going to hit you, Isaac." Scott told him getting up. He knew about Isaac's past. He had seen the fear in his eyes when he was near his dad. He had seen the cuts and bruises on his body when he changed into his gym kit at school. Isaac had even confided in Scott during recess on the playground about what happens when he goes home and had beggee Scott to keep it a secret. 

Y/N had arrived home and came through the loft door carrying groceries.   
"I'm hooome!" She called.   
"Do it!" Isaac yelled at him. Y/N looked around slightly confused. She placed the grocery bags ans car key in the kitchen on the counter and headed into the living room to find Derek descending down the stairs and Scott and Isaac in an argument. 

"I said no." Scott had replied calmly.  
"Fuck you." Isaac cursed as he continued to sob.   
"Isaac Joshua Hale! What is that language I'm hearing?" Y/N scolded him her face angry and her hands on her hips which Isaac knew she meant business. Isaac winced at her tone and shrunk down into his seat.   
"Hey babe, they've been screaming at each other for the last 10 minutes." Derek told her pressing a kiss to her lips as he headed into the kitchen.   
"And you didn't think to interfere?" Y/N asked him, anger still lacing her tone. She sighed and brushed her wavy Y/H/C hair over her shoulder.   
"Boys, what is going on here?" Y/N asked them calmly and slightly confused for that matter. Isaac had always spoken so fondly of Scott and even called him his "best friend". They had been over for several sleepovers and playdates. It wasn't like them to fight. 

"Isaac kissed Allison but it's cool it's not as if we're together or anything." Scott told Y/N.  
"So what? You love her and I kissed her! So do something! Hit me!" Isaac yelled.   
"I'm not going to hit you, Isaac!" Scott yelled back.   
"But..but I deserve it." Isaac almost whispered back and sobbed.  
"Isaac..." Y/N started called his name in a soft loving tone. Scott sighed at Isaac's reply and shook his head. 

Y/N's heart broke hearing Isaac so upset.   
"Boys come with me." She instructed them. Y/N took his Isaac by the hand and led him to the couch where he sat down beside her followed by Scott.  
"Isaac, baby. Look at me." Y/N spoke lovingly.   
"What happened to you. What your dad did to you, was not your fault. You didn't deserve it. You never ever deserved it, ok?" Y/N told him as she  gently wiped away his tears.   
"I...I'm just not used to getting away with anything. Dad always punished me and now it's different..." Isaac sobbed. Y/N wrapped her arms around Isaac and brought him close to her as he rest his head against her chest.   
"Isaac, look at me." Y/N told him gently lifting his chin up.    
"I will be damned if I let anybody and I mean anybody lay a finger on you after everything you've been through. The only marks you deserve are mommy's lipstick stain all over your face from all the kisses you get, do you understand?" She told him with a warm smile.  
"She's right, Isaac. Besides, you're my best friend. It's ok that you kissed Allison. I promise. I was mad but I'm not anymore. I forgive you" Scott told him gently patting his back. Isaac gave them a weak smile and nodded at his best friends words as he hugged Y/N tight. She smiled and wiped away his tears and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, held him close and gently rocked him as he sobbed into her chest. The one thing Y/N knew that Isaac deserved was a second chance at being loved.


End file.
